The Phantom Riolu
Introduction "F*CK MY LIFE" ~ Caden trying to do something The Phantom Riolu (Caden Patteen), or more commonly known as RetartedScraggy is one of the first five members of the Gaming Family. He hated his old account because of the route the channel was going so he decided to change everything and became the Phantom Riolu! He is one of the more well known members of the Family to put it bluntly. Personality The Phantom Riolu is a bit of a nice guy, though he is serious when he needs to be even be it a bit harsh (mostly and pretty much only in arguments). Get that aside and he loves you like brothers/sisters. He likes to be non-serious most of the time since it suits his style more and trys to lighten the mood whenever an argument goes on before it becomes too serious. Current Collabs & Countdown Ideas Top Ten Personal Servents in Video Games (With Kitsune Hawk) Top Secert (Place Topic Here) (With MaverickHunterZero75) Top Eighteen Dreamworks Films (With MulitDarkMessenger, JrGamer27, & ObsidiusFan) Top Eight Metal Gear Rising: Revengence Boss Themes (With Sokemon210Master) Top Ten Favorite Female Boss Battles (Scripting) Top Fifteen Rhythm Thief Music Tracks Top 10 Reasons Why Billy Mays is Sexual Participated In Top Ten Video Game Plants (Gaming Family Collab) (Number Two Entry: Roserade from the Pokemon Series) Top Twenty Five Mechanical Bosses (Gaming Family Collab) (Number Twenty One: Jean-Francois' Mech from Rhythm Thief) Quotes - TAMATAMATAMATAMATAMATAMA - THIS IS STUPID, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DRAW THINGS MOVING?! HATE IT! LOOK AT ME WHY DON'T YOU TRY DRAWING THIS! F*CK MY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - Oh mah british god - You can't beat Ethan's Swig Swug - FLAMINGO HAT! - All Praise our lord and savior Tamama - *place something about calanders here* - GREAT AEEEEEEAAAAAATHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR -*place Hades quote here* - Hello Again Mavey Pat... - Live in ignorace, and purchase your happiness, when blood and sweat is the real cost, thinking ceases the truth is lost, don't you worry, you'll be told exactly, what to do, I give my people the lives they need, the righteous will suceed! - FEEL THE WRATH OF THE USA - TAMAMA IMPACT! - kukukuku - *sarcastic claps* - RULES OF NATURE Stuff He is Infamous For '''Sgt Frog Obsession: '''Out of of all the family members, he is probably the biggest and the introducer to basically everyone in the family to a little anime dubbed by Funamation known as Sgt. Frog (originally Keroro Gensou). He is, without a doubt, the most obsessed with the show aside from MAYBE JrGamer27, which, even, then was introduced by this crazy guy. He is a huge Tamama fan, but loves all the characters in the show, except for... well you know... Taruru. But even still he has posters, dvds, and a Tamama figurine and plans on getting more merchandise in the future. He wishes that DAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWG shows up in the show at some point. Relations With The Other Members Jeff Dumont (The Scaled Penguin) - Probably his best friend in the family, they both share similar interests and both of them Skype chat a lot too, which can end up in a bag of possiblites. He's a good person to talk to espacilly with his sense of humor and accent. Mavey Pat (The One Winged Angel) - Another big friend of his, he was very happy when he first hear Maverick got a skype and now they talk ofter and are pretty good friends I guess. He also has a nickname for him known as Mavey Pat as a reference to Kid Icarus: Uprising, which explains his nickname from both Kitsune Hawk & Mavey Pat known as Cades. Ethan McCutcheon (The Heartless Solider) - I think this guy is basically Canadian me, we both share similar interests, we like insulting and/or making random comments at each other and hey Ethan is a very good person just to talk to do. Samuel Phillipson (The Zephr Warrior) - A good British friend I say, they both have been through some shit but no matter what they have yet to have been in a personal argument with each other (aside from slight disagreements) and hey he loves the Metal Gear Rising soundtrack as much if not more than I do. Austin (Bolt of Shadow) - At first they were basically rivals pretty much disagreeing with everything the other said and weren't really too great of friends, but as time passed on its more of a friendly rivalry now with them agreeing and talking more to each other even if they are basically complete opposites. Max Small (MultiDarkMessenger) - I still can date back to the first time we meet. I was his insperation back that, it meant a lot to me so we quickly became very good friends. Then the message to join a group with some familar faces and a brand new one (Austin). Now we are here, still extremley good friends and the Gaming Family changed me for the better and I have Max to thank for that. Thank you Max, for everything really through good times and bad I shall say our friendship will not die. Samuel (Kitsune Hawk) - I need to talk to this guy more often, he's extremely fun to talk too espacilly since he talks about things I haven't heard of, giving some great new oppertunities to learn about new series of video games and animes, oh yeah and we are doing a collab meaning I will probably need a lot of help with some of the entries xP. Reid Bayliss (The Infinity Hero) - This guy seems like the type of guy I would hang out with in real life. He's calm, cool, makes some really good jokes, and is just a generally nice guy to be around. I see a lot of potential in you Reid keep up the good work. Riley Maguire (The Water Waka) - Ah yes Riley. You are random enough to put some mental asylum people to shame. Yet that might be why I like you so much, you are a great person who has a good mixture of random humor, and a good personality along with some good picks in games. Tyler (Z) - Like Hawk I need to talk to this guy WAY more often, he is literally the best kitty I could ask for. Not much to say about this guy, he's just really fun to talk too and he makes some really funny jokes (faggot kick is best kick) More to be added soon. Trivia *He is a huge Tamama fan (said it before I'll say it again) *He is also a huge fan of the main atagonist of Metal Gear Rising: Revengence, Senator Armstrong loving to quote him all the damn time with some of them being on his quotes section *He is an obvious otaku, his favorite to least favorite animes are as follows (will add more later) **Sgt. Frog **Soul Eater **Durarara!! **Code Geass **Persona 4: The Animation **Kirby Right Back at Yah' *His Favorite Characters in These Said Shows are as follows (not favorite to least favorite) **Sgt. Frog ~ Tamama **Soul Eater ~ Death the Kid **Durarara!! ~ Izaya Orihara **Code Geass ~ Lelouch vi Britannia **Persona 4: The Animation ~ Yosuke Hanamura **Kirby Right Back at Yah' ~ Kirby *He has somewhat of an obsession with the Metal Gear Rising soundtrack *His favorite video game system is currently the Nintendo 3DS *He is a bi-sexual furry (perfers not to talk about it too much) *His favorite game? Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia *His favorite Pokemon? The Riolu Line *His Brawl Main? Lucario *His Favorite Movie? A tie between Up & Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai *His Favorite Cartoon? (not including anime) Courage the Cowardly Dog *His Favorite Franchises include Pokemon, The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Sly Cooper, Super Smash Bros, Super Mario, Persona, Fire Emblem, Capcom VS Series, Blazblue and many more. *His favorite voice actor is Yuri Lowenthal *His favorite genre is Hack & Slash *His Beserk Buttons Include: Mitsuo (Persona 4), Jean-Francois (Rhythm Thief), Taruru (Sgt. Frog), Donkey Kong 64, New Super Mario Bros. 2, Bubsy 3D, Million Gunman (No More Heroes 2), Frank (Madworld), Medusa (Soul Eater), my old edits, Self Healing Bosses, and the fights on the Family Chat. *Is a cyborg ninja. Category:Bronies Category:Original 5 Category:Americans Category:AVGM Makers Category:Ice Elementals Category:Insane People Category:Assassins Category:Countdown Makers Category:Members Category:A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon Members Category:Transsexual Category:Pirates Category:The Cult of Randall